Neko Dreams
by blackfrost08
Summary: Strangeness is key. Lemon, LxLight, and a twist ending.  I wish smut was a category


L sighed. It had been a very long day. His current investigation was going nowhere. Everything was proving much more difficult than he had originally planned.

This might be the right time to tell you a little about L. He's 26 years old, stands about 6' in height if he where to stand up straight for once, has jet black hair that looks like it's never seen a comb, white skin that looks like it's never seen the sun, and tiers eyes that look like they've never seen a wink of sleep.

L's life is very solitary, because he likes to keep his identity a secret. There are only two people in the world that know who he really is.

One is Watari. L's handler, butler, best friend, and father figure.

The other, is a cat. His name is Light. He's L's favorite companion.

As L stepped in the door, Light stood up from the bed and rushed over to greet his master, golden fur shimmering in the light from the setting sun. L picked up his beloved tom and stroked the softer than silk fur.

Still holding his cat, L walked over to his computer and started to review his new discoveries. None of them where very promising, but they where something.

Light stared at the screen along side L. The two sat like that for a while before Light let out a small mewl.

"Light? What is it?" L asked stroking the cat's back. Light was a very intelligent cat, and often saw small connections in L's work that he did not.

Light pawed at a sentence in the incident report that was on the screen. L looked harder, suddenly seeing the contradictions in the report. "good job Light! This should help us solve this stupid case once and for all." Light purred and rubbed against L's leg as if to say: "no problem, glad to help."

Like I said, Light is a very intelligent cat.

With the knowledge that he had some new leads to pursue the next day, L decided to get a little sleep. He picked up the still purring tom and made his way to his bed.

"Sometimes I wish you where human, Light, maybe you could be my partner" the cat's face lit up. "investigation partner, that is." Light's delicate cat face fell, but he hid it by licking his master's face.

L lay down on the bed, Light curled up on his chest. "good night, Light, I love you." and with that, he fell asleep.

The next day, L woke up, chest feeling abnormally light. "Light?" he called, looking around for the cat. The golden tom was nowhere to be seen. Light didn't do this often, but now and then he's sneak out the window for a "hunting trip".

Dismissing it as one of those occasions, L left for work.

After that day's work, L returned "home", his current home being a pet friendly hotel.

The first thing he noticed was that Light hadn't gone to meet him. "Light?" L called, eyes scanning the floor. Nothing.

"hello, L," a honey sweet voice called, "home early today?"

L turned towards the bed, where the voice was coming from. There sat the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Golden hair refletcting the light from the window. Tanned skin sleek and clean. L felt his eyes unintentionally travel along the svelte muscle. The next thing he noticed was that the man was completely naked, legs crossed in a way that L could not see the man's...package. L's eyes wandered around the man's body, marveling at this strange man's physique.

Then he saw the ears.

They weren't normal ears. They where neko ears, right on top of the man's head, fur the same color as his hair. The detective felt his eyes drop to the swishing tail. What the he'll was this man?

L settled on being more tactful. "Who are you?" he asked.

A playful pout played on the neko's lips. "You don't recognize me at all, L?"

"Not in the slightest."

The man stood up, exposing his full height and glorious body. L fought to keep his eyes on the man's face. "really? That's sad." in a flash, the man was pressed up against L, hand on his chest.

The neko licked the slide of L's face with his soft pink tongue. Feeling his face flush bright red, the detective tried to pull away, but the neko had a tight grip on his shirt.

"You where the one who wished I was human."

Then is hit him. This man was Light.

How the he'll was that possible?

"you're confused." it was a statement, not a question. "well, all I know is that I wanted to be a human, and now I am. I'm not questioning it."

"L-l-l-light?" L stammered. He shook his head, as if that would help his speech. "Ok. You're human now. How about we get you some clothes?"

Light growled, then pushed L back onto the bed. "we don't need clothes for what I want to do." an extremely cat-like grin spread across the neko's face.

Then their lips where locked, Light's sweet taste pouring into L's mouth.

"ooph!" L gasped, voice muffled by Light's lips. What he meant to say was "No!"

He pushed up on Light's chest with his legs, which he had managed to pull up to his chest. He forced the cat off his body and sat up. Apparently he had misjudged the amount of force behind his kick because Light went flying into the wall, obviously winded.

L jumped up and rushed over to his cat's side. "Light!" he gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh god, are you ok?"

Tears welled up in Light's eyes.

"Oh god...did I hurt you? Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" the tears where falling now, shimmering down Light's perfect features. "Every night you'd say you love me, that you wish I was human, that I could talk so you could understand me. Well, here's what I have to say: I LOVE you! Not as my master, but I want to be with you! I've always loved you, L. Wasn't I good to you? Don't you love me? Or was that a lie." the face was angry now. Hot tears streaming from the red-brown eyes.

L couldn't answer. He did love the cat, and he was attracted to the man in front of him, but it felt wrong...taboo... "I...I..." was all he could manage.

"I knew it." Light growled and turned away.

L, in a sudden rush of feeling, spun the cat around. Looking right into the surprised eyes, he kissed him.

L and Light where both stunned, but soon melted into each other. Light moving into L more and more, pressing the two bodies as close together as humanly possible.

Light parted his soft, perfect lips, inviting L inside. L quickly obliged, the two tongues intricately dancing together. Light took in a sharp breath as L slid his hands up the cat's naked sides.

There was nothing L could do about it, he felt himself getting hard. Light shivered at the pressure on his own manhood and slipped his own hands up L's shirt, quickly becoming hard himself.

L pushed the neko gently to the ground, slipping his shirt off as he did so. Light lay back, licking his lips at the sight of the exposed flesh. He set to work, kissing, licking and sucking at L's nipples. L was gasping for breath now. He had never felt anything like that before.

When Light had finished there, he pulled L's pants off, exposing the large hard-on. "Well, we've got to do something about that, now, don't we?"

Light licked and sucked at L's hard-on. L could feel only huge amounts of pleasure building up, and pressure in his dick. He couldn't hold it for much longer. Light gave a couple more licks and L came, right into Light's mouth. To his surprise, Light swallowed it all, licking the cum off his lips.

Light then lay back down, giving L an endearing look. L poised himself. He was getting hot. He thrust.

Light gasped back arching grabbing at L's skin. This just egged L on. He thrust again. And again. Light kept grabbing at L, pulling his hair, nails scrabbling at his white skin.

Panting, L could feel Light was close to climax. So was he. He came first, but continued until Light came too. The two broke apart, panting and gasp-

"MATSUDA!" L shouted, smacking the young detective out of his sleep.

"Wha-?" what was that? Matusda didn't normally fall asleep and most certainly did NOT normally have dreams like that.

Embarrassed, Matsu looked down. He had a huge hard-on.

"the hell where you dreaming?" Light asked.


End file.
